Éden
by Designer J
Summary: [SSLM] Sonserinos também têm seus desejos, suas necessidades aquilo que não se diz, o que se sente, é o que nos mata pouco a pouco...


**Éden**

**Por Designer J**

**Série: **Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling)

**Classificação:** Songfic, Short-fic, Yaoi, Romance, Angst (+12)

Escrito Em: 20 de novembro de 2003 

Did you ever think of me,

As your best friend.

Did i ever think of you,

I'm not complaining.

I never tried to feel.

I never tried to feel.

This vibration.

I never tried to reach.

I never tried to reach.

Your Eden.

Corro meus dedos pelo belo emblema da Sonserina. O contraste entre verde e prata e o perfume. Sentindo a textura do tecido, imagino que seja sua pele, quente, macia, fervilhante; você acabou de usá-la, e seu suor ainda é fresco. Gostaria de poder tocá-lo diretamente, mas do modo que me agrada, você não permitiria. Sou homem. Sou seu melhor amigo. Sei o que pensa disso. Acha que não escuto quando fala sobre o Potter e o Black? Sim, eu escuto, e você não deve saber o quanto dói. Dói, e muito.

Você sai do banheiro e me flagra. Olha com espanto e eu não o culpo. Pergunta o que faço com sua blusa em meu colo, aspirando seu perfume, óbvio que não com essas palavras, você é mais rude. Arranca-a de mim, e sinto desprezo em seus olhos, não respondo e ajo como se fosse um mero engano de sua parte, mas não é. Você sabe, eu sei, ambos sabemos. Puxa-me por meus ombros, e sua íris cinza cruza minha íris negra. O que espera que eu diga? "Desculpe"?

Não. Não direi. Sei o que dirá. Chamará a mim de vergonha da Sonserina, não quero escutar. Seu nome já diz. Malfoy, _má fé_. É verdade, então? Fará má fé de mim? Julgue-me, tanto faz.

Faço com que me solte, e toco a maçaneta para sair e não ter de chorar perante você. Sim, você me faz chorar, e eu não me imaginava capaz disso. Não faz parte de mim. Mas você conseguiu. Quero dizer que o odeio, e não consigo.

Que merda! Olha o que me fez!

Ainda escuto chamar meu nome. Não há ira, há confusão em sua voz, e não sei o que isso significa.

Você sempre pensou em mim

Como seu melhor amigo.

Eu sempre pensei em você,

Eu não estou censurando.

Eu nunca tentei sentir.

Eu nunca tentei sentir.

Essa vibração.

Eu nunca tentei alcançar.

Eu nunca tentei alcançar.

Seu Éden.

Há muita algazarra nesta sala, e não gosto disso, por que todos falam tanto durante uma aula tão importante quanto a de Poções? Talvez você seja o único que respeite meu pensamento, está calado ao meu lado, limita-se a me ajudar a mexer o caldeirão e, às vezes, comenta algo dos estúpidos grifinórios, mas nada que possa me atrapalhar. Parece que esqueceu aquela noite, e eu não sei se deveria estar grato por isso.

Ou terá apenas fingido que esqueceu? Tanto faz. Voltamos às boas, ao menos da sua parte.

Peço-lhe mais um ingrediente, e ao me passá-lo, nossas mãos se tocam, e é estranho, fico ansioso, você não. Oras, a você, isso não é algo importante; a mim, é. Coro e você deixa um sorriso se desenhar em seus lábios, estará rindo do meu rubor? Ora, nunca viu alguém corar. Talvez não eu.

Vejo-o acenar para alguém, e procuro a quem. Narcisa. Sei que ela o persegue, e isso lhe agrada. Todos a desejam e ela o deseja. Você tem mesmo um grande ego. Deveria logo namorá-la. Assim mataria isso que me incomoda, mas não, permanece ao meu lado e "isso" cresce em mim.

Queria poder sentir, queria poder alcançar, o que há dentro de você.

Did i ever think of you,

As my enemy.

Did you ever think of me,

I'm complaining.

I never tried to feel.

I never tried to feel.

This vibration.

I never tried to reach.

I never tried to reach.

Your Eden.

Meses passaram, e você a namora, finalmente. Achei que a percepção de que não poderia ser meu me faria desistir, esquecer. Mas não, não faz. Persiste e machuca. Estamos no Grande Salão, e o vejo a beijando. Por um breve instante me olha e percebe meu desgosto. Eu deixo o lugar, cansei de sentir essa dor incômoda. Saio sem dizer nada, seus olhos me seguem, merda, o que quer comigo? Já não basta o que tanto faz naturalmente?

Você a abandona, junto às amigas, diz que parece que eu me sinto mal, e precisa acudir o "amigo", precisarei dizer quanto mais que não me interessa ser apenas seu "amigo"?

Tanto faz. Entro no quarto e tranco a porta. Você bate e diz que estou estranho. Só então percebeu? Pensei que fosse um pouco mais atento a mim. Deixo-o entrar e antes que possa me tocar, encolho-me na cama, e apenas sua mão passeia por meus cabelos escuros.

Pergunta se pode ajudar, e diz que sou seu melhor amigo. Mas eu penso que você, aos poucos, se torna meu maior inimigo. Não quero que me toque! Tenho medo do que posso fazer, não quero sentir, não quero tentar sentir. Você me faz virar bruscamente e nossos olhos se encontram, o que quer?

Observo descer sua face em minha direção. Há uma vibração entre nós, consegue sentir? Sim, existe. Nunca tentei sentir, mas existe. Essa vibração. Seus lábios tocam os meus, sim, quero isso. Quentes, incisivos. As línguas se tocam. Sua mão em meu ombro. Olho-o desolado e você não sabe o que dizer. Seus olhos. Eles dizem que queria tanto quanto eu. É estranho para você? Também foi para mim.

Questiona-me como me sinto, digo que fora de mim. Você repete o mesmo. Abraça-me e é ainda mais estranho, mas gosto, desejava isso. será que falava tanto sobre Potter e Black por temer ocorrer o mesmo conosco? Estamos deitados, de vez em quando me beija, provando a nova sensação e passa a ser normal.

Sem razão, pergunta-me se era o que eu desejava. Respondo que sim, e você diz o mesmo. Sério? Eu digo, você confirma. Talvez tenha sido meu maior erro. Não ter sentido essa vibração. Não ter tentado alcançar o Éden que há em você.

Eu sempre pensei em você

Como meu inimigo.

Você sempre pensou em mim

Eu estou censurando.

Eu nunca tentei sentir.

Eu nunca tentei sentir.

Essa vibração.

Eu nunca tentei alcançar.

Eu nunca tentei alcançar.

Seu Éden.

**Comentem e façam um autor muito feliz ;;**

**Beijos!**


End file.
